


Warmth

by nambnb



Series: Tales of the Vashoth Qunari and the Tevinter Mage [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nambnb/pseuds/nambnb
Summary: Dorian is cold, the inquisitor offers his help.





	

Cold, cold, cold!

Why did it have to be so flipping cold down in the south?

Maybe he should be thankful that they were at least not in a part of Thedas like Orlais, where they even had such weird occurrences as snow this time of year. Still, the current temperatures of their surroundings were certainly no comfort for a mage from Tevinter that was called a “hot-house orchid” by a certain somebody back home. Dorian wished he could at least make use of his magic, but that would not make falling asleep any easier. For one, he had to concentrate on it while casting his magic if he was not keen on accidently setting the tent on fire. For another, fire magic wouldn’t only produce heat but light as well, which might in turn disturb his companions in their sleep.

Well, he was pretty sure Varric would not mind, judging by the snoring drifting through the air from the dwarf’s direction. Dorian believed he could also hear an occasional low grunting noise coming from Blackwall who slept behind the archer. As for the inquisitor, well he lay right behind Dorian, whereby “right behind” was defined as a distance of roughly one feet at most. He barely made any noise at all, which could mean two things: one, he was a very quiet sleeper or two, he was not asleep yet either.

If the second option was indeed true, then Dorian wondered whether the cold might prevent the Qunari from falling asleep as well. But was that even possible if your whole body practically consisted of nothing but firm, well-developed muscles? Suddenly he wondered how warm it would feel to have these strong arms wrapped around his body. The inquisitor was a gentle man, so his embrace ought to feel good; tight but not too strong, while engulfing him in a nice warmth. It would also align his back to the other’s upper body, and making the inquisitor’s crotch press against his ass respectively.

Sure enough, a certain warmth began creeping up Dorian’s face as his imagination had begun to run wild. However, his flushed cheeks were certainly not enough to keep his teeth from chattering and his body from shivering. If anything, it made falling asleep all the harder now. It also qualified for a bitten-back curse at himself for entertaining such fantasies.

“Dorian?”

His brows shot up and his heart made a jump as he flinched at the low whisper of his name.

“Are you alright? You’re shivering.”

Dorian heard himself clumsily talk back something along the lines of being okay and the inquisitor didn’t need to worry about him, and that he was sorry if he kept him from sleeping. His heart was still hammering loudly in his ears from his earlier surprise when he heard the sound of a body sliding closer to him over the bedrolls laid out on the floor.

“You don’t need to hold back, Dorian.”

The low, deep voice of the inquisitor was suddenly way too close to his ear and Dorian involuntarily bit his lower lip.

“If you’re cold, how about moving closer together? If you don’t mind that is.”

He heard the rustling of sheets, the inquisitor most likely held it up for him to slip under it. Hard to tell with the darkness engulfing the tent and only rough silhouettes being visible to night-trained eyes; but the thought was endearing.

When he did not move however, one of the Qunari’s hands came to rest on Dorian’s hip above the covers while he propped himself up on the other elbow and looked at him for a response. Dorian swallowed hard while he felt his stare boring itself into his neck, not daring to look behind himself, chuckling in soft irritation at the other’s chivalry. The inquisitor certainly would not make a move on him if he did not want to, and the hand on his hip most likely didn’t mean anything other than serving as a way of getting Dorian’s attention in lack of light. It was a nice gesture in a way, but it put Dorian in the spot to finally make a decision.

Should he risk it?

There was no telling what could happen if he dared to take the inquisitor up on his offer. Worst case scenario: He’d get a boner and the inquisitor would feel put off by him afterwards, wary of making eye or skin contact with him ever again.

Was he overthinking this?

Hadn’t the man already flirted with him through various occasions? A voice from the back of Dorian’s head told him that the inquisitor was flirty in a way with everyone. It was just his way of being charming to frequently hand out smiles and genuine compliments to various people regardless of their rank, race or gender. He was just that kind of man, and Dorian felt like he was no exception to the rule when it came to who deserved to be showered in his kindness. He already counted himself lucky to have become part of the inquisitor’s closer circle of friends. The question of whether the other man ever would feel more for him than just that had clouded Dorian’s thoughts for a while now. And to be honest he didn’t know what would even happen to himself if the Qunari ever decided to show more interest in this particular mage from Tevinter that was Dorian Pavus.

What would happen if he gave vent to his emotions and just spent a night with the object of his desire? Would it change anything? Did he want anything to change by it? Was he eager on being that one person who had managed to get into the inquisitor’s pants, probably ruining the man’s reputation along the way? And then what?

The faint feeling of warmth that had spread from where the inquisitor had put his hand on Dorian’s hip suddenly vanished, making the mage blink.

How long had he pondered what to do now? Moments? Seconds? Minutes?

He looked over his shoulder on unfulfilled expectations as he heard the man behind him readjusting his position again.

“I’m sorry, I did not mean to pressure you.”

No.

He hadn’t even given him his answer yet! Curses to long-winded thinking!

The low sound of rustling sheets still filled the tent alongside the snoring of the others and Dorian felt something warm being slowly put on top of his own blanket.

“At least take the covers. That should warm you up a little.”

The warmth of the blankets came with a waft of a masculine smell; something like a dry, wooden note intermingling with musk. A rush of goosebumps ran up his spine, but it wasn’t the fault of the cold this time. The blush on Dorian’s face that had almost subsided was suddenly back in full force. He heard himself chuckle softly over his own weakness.

“Something funny?” The amused, dry voice of the inquisitor reverberated through the air and settled itself way too comfortably into his ears as he smiled.

Maybe he should just risk it.

What was the worst that could happen?

An echo in the back of his mind that shouted about ruining a good man’s reputation was drowned out by taking a deep breath of the covers and inhaling a scent he had not the faintest idea how to resist.

“It’s just me.”, he finally answered into the darkness of the tent, “I get a perfectly good offer but am too prudish to take you up on it. It’s simply unheard of, foolish even.”

He grabbed behind himself and searched for the inquisitor’s hand, surely enough finding his back of the hand after a moment and then tenderly grabbing the side of his palm. He couldn’t believe that his mouth was suddenly this dry and that swallowing had become so hard, but he still managed to say what he wanted to.

“If I could be so impudent to request a second chance at the inquisitor warming me up, since I seem just terrible in adapting to my surroundings at the moment?”

The Qunari faintly snickered through his nose and moved towards him, embracing Dorian from behind and pulling him close a moment later, his mouth suddenly dangerously close to Dorian’s ear as he adjusted the covers around them.

“You don’t have to be so formal about it, Dorian. I certainly don’t mind hugging you for whatever reason.”

Maker, did his voice have to be so deep and pleasantly tickle his eardrums?

The heat flared up on Dorian’s face and became way more prominent on his cheeks and ears than a second ago. Just asking had been embarrassing, but having his request fulfilled almost killed him.

The warmth engulfing his body felt terribly good, even as his face was almost overheated by the blood flooding his cheeks, creating a trail of redness on his skin up to his temples. Dorian could also feel the inquisitor’s breath tickling his ear. It was a nice, rhythmic intake and exhale of air, quite relaxing to be honest. It even managed to calm down Dorian’s still loudly hammering heart, enabling him to slowly melt into the embrace. He caught himself sighing contentedly and could have sworn for a moment, that the exhale of the inquisitor by his hear carried a very subtle laugh, but tiredness made him unable to think and he finally gave into it.

His last clear thought before sleep claimed him was for this to happen again and soon and possibly every night.


End file.
